Simulated eyes are commonly used for taxidermy, simulated animals or humans made by wood carving or modeling, for making toys, and the like. Presently available simulated eyes include glass or polymer molded, one-piece structures which are relatively simple to manufacture, but which are not necessarily realistic or easy to install. As described below, more complex solutions have also been proposed.
An example of a presently available simulated eye for a toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,257,137. The eye includes a translucent dome that has a coloring to simulate the color of an iris. The dome is mounted using a separate mounting ring. A plurality of concentric cylinders surrounding a post are disposed inside the covering. The tip of the post, and the ends of the cylinders, are colored a darker color then the translucent covering, so that when they are in close proximity to the translucent covering, they appear to resemble a pupil. The central post is always in contact with the transparent covering. The concentric cylinders may be raised to a position adjacent to the transparent covering by driving members that expand longitudinally when heated. The heating of the driving members is controlled by a printed circuit board. This simulated eye is more complex than necessary for most taxidermy or toy applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,379 discloses a taxidermy eye. The eye is made from a thermoplastic material such as polycarbonate or acrylic. Color is applied through two alternative processes. In one alternative, during the injection molding of the eye, a pre-pigmented film made of Mylar, or possibly metal, is included within the mold. The film becomes a part of the eye during the molding process. Alternatively, a pad printing process is used wherein a plate is etched either through laser etching or by bringing the plate contact with a plate with a scored image that has been sprayed with an etching solution. After etching, the etched surface is brought into contact with a liquid ink, which remains in the etched areas and is wiped from the un-etched areas. The plate is then pressed into a silicone rubber pad to transfer the ink onto the pad. The pad is then pressed into the concave surface of the eye, thereby transferring the ink from the pad to the concave surface of the eye. The convex surface can also be pigmented using this process. Another embodiment includes a convex surface with a central, raised portion. An inner member includes an achromatic surface extending about its perimeter, and shaped to correspond to the concave surface of the outer member. The inner member further includes a flat pigmented surface. The pigmented surface is a circular and shaped to resemble the Iris of an animal eye. Coloring is applied to the pigmented surface of the inner member through the pad printing process described above, or through a hot stamping process, or application of a decal.
US 2003/0017781 discloses an eye structure for dolls. The eye includes an outer shell that has a raised projection to project the pupil pattern to imitate a real eye. The inner shell resembles the eye white portion, and includes a central indented space having a pupil pattern affixed therein. The outer shell includes a central projection corresponding to the pupil pattern. The projection section of the outer shell is formed by a tangential line between the surfaces of the outer elliptical section and inner circular section. A one-piece structure that is easily and inexpensively made would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,827 discloses an artificial glass eye. The eye includes a base component made as a preformed powder pressed glass base. The base represents the visible portion of the sclera of the eye. The base includes an iris recess that accommodates an iris component. The iris component is typically a thin, circular disk made from glass. A pupil component formed as a thin disk of pressed glass is placed above the iris component. A cornea component is initially provided with a concave outer surface and convex inner surface. A pressed vitreous corneal component is used to provide the necessary clarity. To assemble the eye, the cornea component is placed over the base, iris component, and pupil component. As the assembly is heated, the glass softens, and the edges of the cornea are gradually pulled downward, resulting in a light fusing of the components without air trapped in between the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,204 discloses a taxidermy eye mounting method. The method begins with stuffing moist papier-mâché through the eye-opening of a hollowed out animal head. A slightly flexible, cup shaped eye socket is set in the eye-opening, where it adheres to the papier-mâché. The eye socket is designed to resemble an eyelid and eye membrane of an open eye. After the papier-mâché his dried, an eye is inserted or popped into the eye socket. A method that works with a one piece eye would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,888 discloses an eye for a doll having a composite eye element and a dome shaped transparent cover. The eye includes a plastic, transparent pupil surrounded by a colored iris made from a similar transparent plastic material. The iris and pupil form a concave outer surface. The Iris and pupil are surrounded by a white portion made from an oval shaped plastic. A transparent cover portion fits over the white portion. The structure is intended to provide the illusion of the pupil of the eye following the movements of an observer when the eye is moved relative to the observer. A one-piece simulated eye would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,159 discloses an artificial eye. The eye includes a cup shaped member with a first lens portion simulating the cornea, and a circumferential wall. The inner, concave surface of the cup shaped member can be provided with a recessed portion. Coating layers of differing colors may be provided to the inner concave surface, simulating an iris and pupil. A transparent lens is secured within the cup shaped member, behind the first lens portion. A reflecting structure is positioned behind the second lens. Light passing through the first and second lenses is thereby reflected back through these lenses. A closure structure is provided to form the back wall of the artificial eye. A simpler, one-piece eye would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,199 discloses an artificial eye. The eye includes a sclera shaped base having a centrally located top cavity. A dome may be secured over the top cavity. The cavity holds a stack of prepainted transparent discs. Each of the discs includes a central aperture simulating a pupil. The discs themselves simulate the iris. The space between the discs, as well as the space between the discs and the dome, is filled with a liquid having an index of refraction close to the index of refraction of the plastic from which the artificial eye is made. The refractive index of the eye is approximately 1.49. A simpler, one-piece eye would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,792 discloses an artificial eye. The artificial eye includes a molded base having a recess to hold the iris portion. The iris portion is made by taking a photograph of the good eye, and duplicating the color portion duplicating the color on the iris portion of the artificial eye. The pupil is formed by a black color. A transparent polymer is then molded over the iris portion to form the cornea. A grinding and polishing step is used to smooth the surface of the artificial eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,462 discloses an artificial eye. The hollow plastic eye body is formed of molded polyacrylic. The plastic eye bodies may have different horizontal diameters and center thicknesses but substantially the same edge thicknesses, in order that a single mold cylinder can be used to form plastic eye bodies of different sizes, shapes, and dimensions. The center portion of the eye body is thicker than the edge portion, with the thickness tapering from the center to the edge. A colored iris made of the same plastic material as the cover, is embedded into the eye body. A cornea is molded over the top of the iris. A simpler, one-piece eye would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,971 discloses an artificial eye for use as a replacement for a natural eye. The artificial eye includes a pupil portion that is movable through natural muscle acting through a suction cup.
US design patent 549,891 discloses an artificial fish eye.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simulated eye that duplicates the appearance and refractive characteristics of a natural eye. There is a further need for a simulated eye that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. There is an additional need for a simulated eye that is easy to install on a taxidermy animal, toy, or the like.